Partner
by SAF26
Summary: Shinichi dan Shiho kembali ke tubuh asli mereka. Dengan hancurnya Oraganisasi jubah hitam, mereka bisa hidup tenang. Bagaimana jika Shinichi memiliki suatu perasaan terhadap Shiho? First Fic, RnR! P.S. : Shinichi tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan pada Ran. Multi-Chap. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Conan dan Ai menunggu di luar sebuah gedung dengan FBI dan CIA. Menurut informasi dari Kir alias Rena Mizunashi alias Hidemi Hondo, organisasi jubah hitam akan berkumpul di gedung di pinggir Tokyo.

"Mereka sepertinya sudah di dalam, kapan kita akan menyergap mereka?" tanya Sherling Gilbert, pimpinan CIA dalam misi ini. Eisuke Hondo berdiri di sampingnya lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru dan pistol di pinggangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bagi menjadi 3 tim. Tim pertama menyerang dari depan, tim kedua dari belakang dan sisanya menunggu di gerbang." usul James. Para anggota FBI dan CIA pun menganggukan kepala mereka. Conan dan Ai menunggu di gerbang untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada salah satu anggota organisasi itu melarikan diri.

"Jika misi ini berhasil, aku bisa membuat penawar APTX 4869 untuk kita berdua." ujar Ai. Conan sangat tidak sabar untuk bisa kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo.

"Tapi setelah kau kembali ke tubuh aslimu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Conan. Ai hanya tersenyum sambil melihat langit. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan. FBI, CIA, dan dibantu oleh kepolisian Jepang baku tembak dengan organisasi jubah hitam. Setelah 3 jam, pertempuran selesai. Vodka, Chianti, dan Korn tewas tertembak. Sementara Gin, Vermouth, dan Bourbon tertangkap dengan beberapa luka tembak. Conan dan Ai langsung masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut untuk mecari data tentang penawar APTX 4869.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka menemukan file yang dicari-cari. Conan harus kembali ke kantor detektif Mouri dengan diantar Sato dan Takagi. Sementara Ai langsung menuju rumah Profesor Agasa untuk membuat penawar APTX 4869.

Keesokan paginya Conan langsung menuju rumah Profesor Agasa. Dia langsung menuju basement sekaligus lab milik Ai. Dia membuka pintu dan melihat Ai sedang duduk di kursi dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya.

"i-itu…" ujar Conan seraya menunjuk kotak di tangan Ai. Ai hanya mengangguk dan berdiri. Dia mengambil 2 gelas air dan menyerahkannya pada Conan. Conan langsung mengambil satu pil dari kotak itu dan pergi ke kamar Profesor Agasa. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua sudah kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano. Shinichi langsung mengenakan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Profesor Agasa. Dia keluar dari kamar dan sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ai atau Shiho berdiri di depannya dengan dengan mengenakan t-shirt putih dan celana hitam.

"Aku tak percaya kalau kau Ai." Shinichi mengatakan itu dengan nada mengejek Shiho. Shiho hanya tertawa kecil. Dia berdiri dan meminum kopinya yang ada di meja.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin, apa rencanamu sekarang?" Shinichi kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab kemarin. Shiho hanya melemparkan sebuah file pada Shinchi. Dia membuka file tersebut dan membacanya.

_NAMA : SHIHO MIYANO-AGASA _

_UMUR : 17 TAHUN _

_TANGGAL LAHIR : 5 MEI _

_KELUARGA : -HIROSHI AGASA (AYAH ANGKAT) _

"Jadi, kau akan menjadi anak Profesor Agasa?" tanya Shinichi menahan geli. "Ya. Seseorang harus menjaga pola makan Profesor Agasa." Shiho menjawabnya dengan santai. Mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

"Kalian membicarakanku ya?" tanya Profesor Agasa secara tiba-tiba. Shinichi dan Shiho dan langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Profesor Agasa dan Subaru Okiya berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Subaru melihat ke arah Shinichi dan tersenyum.

"Wah, sepertinya pemilik rumah sebelah sudah kembali. Kebetulan sekali aku baru saja menemukan tempat tinggal baru. Ini kunci rumahmu, terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku menumpang sementara." ujar Subaru sambil memberikan kunci rumah Shinichi.

"Tak masalah, Subaru-san. Lagi pula karena ada kau novel-novel Sherlock Holmes-ku tak lagi berdebu." Shinichi langsung menerima kunci dari tangan Subaru.

"Baiklah aku akan ke kamarku untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Temanku akan menjemputku sebentar lagi. Sampai jumpa." Subaru lalu pergi untuk mengambil tasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mereka.

"Hey, Cool Guy! Lama tak bertemu, hah?" Jodie tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya dari mobil. Shinichi terkejut dan melihat Subaru dengan tatapan bingung. Subaru hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke mobil. Setelah beberapa saat mobil itu langsung berangkat meninggalkan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang dan menyiapkan diri untuk sekolah besok. Terima kasih, Shiho." ucap Shinchi seraya memasuki rumahnya. "Kau tak memberitahunya, Shiho?" tanya Profesor Agasa. Shiho hanya tersenyum licik dan memasuki rumah profesor. Professor Agasa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Keesokan harinya, Shinichi berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Dia ingin mengejutkan teman-temannya. Dia langsung menduduki kursinya dan menunggu teman-temannya datang. Selang beberapa menit pintu terbuka dan Ran, Sonoko, serta Sera masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kompak sekali kalian, datang bertiga pagi-pagi begini." Shinichi langsung mengejutkan mereka. Ran dan Sonoko sangat terkejut mendengar suara Shinichi, sementara Sera hanya tersenyum.

"Shi-Shinichi…?" tanya Ran terkejut. Shinichi hanya tertawa. Ran perlahan berjalan mendekatinya, Sonoko dan Sera yang melihat ini berekspektasi bahwa Ran akan memeluk Shinchi. Namun tiba-tiba menendang tubuh Shinichi dengan cukup keras.

"OI! ITU TADI SAKIT!" teriak Shinichi. Sonoko dan Sera melongo dibuatnya, sementara Ran hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan. Selama beberapa menit ke depan Shinichi dikerubungi teman-temannya sekelasnya yang penasaran dengan kabarnya selama setahun belakangan.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan semua murid langsung menduduki bangku mereka masing-masing dengan tertib. Seorang guru masuk dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hideoki Renma, guru Bahasa Inggris baru mereka. Setelah itu dia memberitahu bahwa akan ada murid baru di kelas mereka dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Saat murid baru itu masuk mata Shinchi membesar karena rasa terkejut.

'_Oi, itu kan.._' batin Shinchi. Setelah dipersilahkan memperkenalkan diri, dia langsung menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku Shiho Miyano-Agasa, salam kenal." Shiho memperkenalkan diri. Semua anak laki-laki memperhatikan Shiho dengan seksama. Sementar anak perempuan memberikan senyuman pada Shiho.

"Dia anaknya Profesor Agasa ya, Shinichi?" tanya Ran pada Shinichi yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala. Shinichi masih belum percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya. Shiho langsung mengambil tempat duduk diantara Ran dan Shinichi.

"Berhenti menatapku atau akan kubuat matamu keluar dari tempatnya." geram Shiho dengan mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. Shinichi langsung pura-pura memperhatikan ke depan kelas.

**RnR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : DETECTIVE CONAN IS BELONG TO AOYAMA GOSHO**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Shinichi, Ran, Sonoko, dan Sera pulang bersama. Ran dan Sonoko sedang membicarakan tentang rencana untuk jalan-jalan, sementara Shinichi dan Sera membicarakan beberapa kasus yang pernah terjadi.

"Hei, Kudo-kun. Apa kau mengenal sudah mengenal Shiho sebelumnya?" tanya Sera pada Shinichi. Ran dan Sonoko juga ikut menoleh pada Shinichi untuk mendengar jawabannya.

Shinichi menjawab, "Ya. Kami bertemu 7 bulan lalu saat menangani suatu kasus.".

"Apa dia punya hubungan darah dengan Ai-chan? Mereka mirip sekali." Kali ini Ran yang bertanya.

Shinichi baru ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu saat tiba-tiba ada suara, "Ya, Haibara adalah sepupu jauhku. Dia dan Conan Edogawa baru saja diadopsi oleh seorang penggila cerita detektif dari Inggris.", Mereka menoleh dan melihat Shiho berdiri sekita 3 meter dibelakang mereka.

"Oi Shiho, sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Shinichi dengan kaget. Dia merasa heran karena dia tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Corpse Magnet_. Aku lewat sini karena ingin membelikan makanan sehat untuk profesor." jawabnya dilanjutkan dengan uapan khasnya.

"Ah Shiho-san, kau tahu soal diadopsinya Conan-kun dan Ai-chan darimana?" Ran yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan berita diadopsinya Conan dan Ai langsung menyakannya pada Shiho.

"Itu karena yang mengadopsi mereka adalah kenalanku. Mereka tertarik pada Haibara dan Edogawa kerena nama mereka." Shiho menjelaskan situasinya pada Ran.

"Memang ada yang spesial dari nama mereka ya?" tanya Sonoko. Shinichi langsung menjawabnya dengan mudah,

"Nama Conan diambil dari Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, pencipta Sherlock Holmes. Sementara nama Ai diambil dari detektif perempuan, V.I. Warshawski". Ran, Sonoko, dan Sera mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kudo-kun, sebenarnya kasus apa yang terjadi saat kau bertemu dengan Shiho-san" Sera menanyakan tentang kasus yang disebut Shinichi sebelumnya. Shinichi gelagapan, dia bingung ingin mengarang kasus seperti apa. Apalagi Sera pasti akan menanyakan trik yang digunakan pelaku dan lain-lain.

"Kasus pembunuhan. Korban diberi racun Tetrodotoxin dengan cara melumurkan racun pada tusuk gigi. Aku harus jadi asisten Kudo-kun selama dia memecahkan kasus itu." Shiho dengan cekatan membuat cerita rekaan dengan baik. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang laki-laki dari sebuah gang. Shinichi dan Shiho langsung berlari emnghampiri arah suara dan menemukan seorang wanita tewas dengan leher teriris.

Beberapa menit kemudian polisi datang, dan 1,5 jam kemudian kasus terbongkar dengan bantuan Shinichi dan Shiho.

"Terima kasih, Kudo-kun dan Shiho-san. Berkat bantuan kalian, pelaku dapat ditangkap dengan mudah." Inspektur Megure berterima kasih pada duo itu.

"Tak masalah, inspektur. Lagi pula kami hanya kebetulan menemukan mayat ini." ujar Shinichi. Setelah polisi pergi mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Benar apa yang kubilang. Kau adalah _Corpse Magnet_, Kudo-kun." Shiho berucap dengan dingin.

"Tadi kalian terlihat sangat kompak saat memecahkan kasus barusan. Kalian sering bekerja sama?" tanya Sonoko dengan niat membuat bahan gossip di sekolah.

"Ya. Kami sering berpergian bersama setahun belakangan. Dan dengan manusia terkutuk ini di sebelahku, banyak kasus terjadi di sekitar kami." Ran, Sonoko, dan Sera mengerutkan alis dengan penjelasan Shiho.

"Jadi, kau sudah lama menjadi partner Shinichi, Shiho-san?" pertanyaan Ran langsung dijawab oleh Shinichi.

"Iya, dia sudah lama menjadi partnerku. Kadang-kadang dia juga merawatku saat sakit." Jawab Shinichi cepat. Dia menoleh ke arah Shiho menatapnya tajam. Shiho hanya menguap.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah masing-masing. Shiho yang sedang memasak makan malam dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan pintu rumahnya. Dia berjalan ke pintu setelah mematikan kompor. Setelah membuka pintu dia melihat 3 orang Kudo berdiri di depannya.

"Hai, Shiho-chan. Kami ingin merayakan kembalinya Shinichi dengan makan malam. Kau dan Profesor Agasa mau ikut?" tanya Yukiko Kudo dengan nada cerianya.

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam di sini saja? Aku baru selesai memasak." Shiho menjawab dengan nada yang tak pernah di dengar Shinichi.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, omong-omong Pak Agasa dimana?" tanya Yukiko yang belum melihat keberadaan Profesor Agasa.

"Kurasa dia sedang _chatting_ dengan seseorang." Shiho menjawab sambil menunjuk Prof. Agasa yang sedang duduk di depan komputer.

Ketiga Kudo berdehem secara bersamaan dan sukses membuat Prof. Agasa memutar kepalanya.

"Yusaku! Yukiko! Lama tak bertemu!" seru Agasa dan langsung memeluk dua tetangga kesayangannya itu.

"Kami sangat berterima kasih padamu, Hiroshi. Kau sudah sangat membantu Shinichi. Berkat bantuanmu juga Shinichi tidak dibunuh oleh organisasi terkutuk itu." ucapan terima kasih yang diberikan Yusaku membuat Prof. Agasa tertawa. Sementara ketiga orang dewasa itu berbincang-bincang, Shinichi dan Shiho meyiapkan makanan yang akan makan malam.

"Oi, Shiho! Kita sudah kenal lama, kenapa kau tak pernah menggunakan nada seperti yang kau gunakan dengan ibuku saat berbicara padaku?" pertanyaan Shinichi membuat Shiho berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan nada bicaraku?" Shiho memang ahli membalik keadaan. Shinichi jadi gugup dengan pertanyaan Shiho. Sebelum dia bisa menjawab, Shiho langsung membawa makanan ke meja makan dan menyiapkannya dengan rapi.

Mereka berlima makan dengan suasana yang menyenangkan. Setelah mereka selesai makan para orang dewasa (lagi-lagi) berbincang ria. Shiho membawa piring kotor ke dapur dan mencucinya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan keluar rumah. Shinichi tanpa sepengetahuan Shiho mengikutinya. Shinichi akhirnya menemukan Shiho duduk di rumput halaman rumah sambil melihat bintang.

"Kau beruntung, Kudo-kun. Kedua orangtuamu memberikanmu sesuatu yang bisa berguna bagi banyak orang. Sementara aku, orangtuaku mewariskan sebuah racun yang membuat hidup kita berantakan padaku. Kakakku tewas untuk membebaskanku. Aku tak pernah merasa berguna bagi orang lain di dunia ini." kata-kata Shiho membuat Shinichi kaget. Pasalnya, Shiho mengucapkannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Shinichi ingin mengatakan pada Shiho bahwa dia berguna bagi banyak orang, tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah insting atau apa, Shinichi memeluk Shiho dengan cukup erat. Shiho akhirnya menangis di pelukan Shinichi. Shinichi kembali mendengar tangisan yang pertama kali didengarnya saat memecahkan pembunuhan Masami Hirota.

Setelah beberapa saat, Shiho tertidur masih dalam posisi yang sama. Shinichi mengangkat Shiho ke kamarnya dan meletakannya di kasur. Setelah itu dia menutupi tubuh Shiho dengan selimut.

"Kau penting bagiku, Shiho." bisik Shinichi pada Shiho sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

Keesokan paginya, Shiho bangun dan langsung mandi. Setelah itu, dia memakai seragamnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Menyadari Shinichi sudah berangkat lebih dulu, dia berjalan sendiri menuju SMA Teitan.

'Untuk apa aku menangis tadi malam…' batin Shiho terus menanyakan sikapnya tadi malam. Dia adalah orang yang jarang menangis, bahkan karena masalah pribadi. Sesampainya di kelas dia melihat Shinichi sedang duduk di kursinya sambil melihat keluar jendela. Shiho menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Terima kasih untuk tadi malam. Kurasa aku hanya merindukan kakakku." Shiho berucap lirih. Shinichi harus menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Shiho karena mereka sedang berada di kelas yang penuh murid. Sebagai gantinya dia meletakan tangan di atas kepala Shiho dan mengangguk.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan pernah beranggapan bahwa dirimu tidak berguna." kata-kata Shinichi selesai tepat saat Ran, Sonoko, dan Sera masuk kelas. Shinichi melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Shiho dan kembali duduk. Shiho pun meletakan tasnya dan duduk di bangkunya.

Setelah jam pulang, Shinichi berusaha menemui Shiho tapi keberadaanya tak dapat ditemukan. Dia akhirnya pulang bersama Ran.

"Kudengar dari ibumu kalau Shiho-san menangis tadi malam. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Ran saat sedang berjalan bersama Shinichi.

'Kaa-san…' geram Shinichi dalam hati. Ibunya pasti melihat kejadian itu karena Shiho menangis cukup keras.

"Kurasa dia hanya merindukan kakaknya." jawaban Shinichi diiring anggukan kepala Ran.

"Memang dimana kakaknya tinggal?" pertanyaan Ran membuat Shinichi ragu untuk menjawabnya. Seperti hari sebelumnya, ada suara yang menjawab pertanyaan Ran. Tapi kali ini bukan Shiho.

"Kakak Shiho, bernama Akemi Miyano. Dia tewas tertembak tepat di depan mata Shinichi." jawab pemuda ceroboh kenalan mereka.

"E-Eisuke? Sejak kapan kau di Jepang? Kukira kau pindah ke Amerika?" tanya Ran bertubi-tubi. Eisuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa gugup.

"Aku di Jepang sejak beberapa hari lalu. Kebetulan aku bertemu Shinichi di suatu tempat." jawab Eisuke.

"Kau ada urusan apa di Jepang?" tanya Ran lagi.

"Aku bekerja untuk…" belum selesai Eisuke menjawab, Shinichi meyela.

"Jangan kau sebutkan pekerjaanmu pada warga sipil, Hondo. Dan darimana kau tahu soal Akemi Miyano?" sela Shinichi dengan nada kesal. Bukan karena Eisuke berbicara dengan Ran, tetapi karena dia membicarakan kakak Shiho dengan santai.

"Kau benar, Shinichi. Aku tahu soal Akemi Miyano dari kakakku." tiba-tiba ponsel Eisuke bordering.

"Hm, hm, _Me? I'll try. All right. Thanks, boss._" jawab Eisuke kepada sang penelpon.

"Aku harus pergi. _Bye_, Ran, Shinichi." pamit Eisuke kepada dua sahabat itu.

"Bocah menyebalkan. Berbicara tentang orang yang sudah mati dengan santainya." ujar Shinichi ketus. Ran menyadari perubahan sikap Shinichi sejak tadi.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana bisa kau menyaksikan terbunuhnya kakak Shiho-san?" Ran bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi.

"Ada seorang perampok melarikan diri. Aku mengejarnya dan tiba-tiba kakak Shiho tergeletak karena tertembak." jawab Shinichi singkat. Mereka berpisah di depan kantor detektif Mouri.

**AN : Baru bisa update karena rumah ane kena hujan abu, dan update-an ini agak lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya**

**RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : DETECTIVE CONAN IS BELONG TO AOYAMA GOSHO**

Shinichi datang ke Tropical Land bersama kedua orangtuanya, Ran, Kogoro, dan Eri. Mereka merayakan kembalinya Shinichi. Hubungan Eri dan Kogoro tampaknya memang sudah membaik. Shinichi dan Ran tampak bersenang-senang di taman bermain itu.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang akan menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu? Shinichi atau Ran?" tanya Yukiko pada Eri. Eri berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Kurasa Ran yang akan melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Anakmu tak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya." Eri menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yukiko dan Eri tertawa bersama, membuat suami mereka menoleh.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kogoro pada istrinya. Yusaku juga menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Bukan apa-apa, ini urusan wanita. Bukan begitu, Eri?" ucap Yukiko sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Eri. Yusaku dan Kogoro hanya menggelengkan kepala atas kelakuan istri mereka.

Shinichi dan Ran baru saja selesai menaiki roller coaster. Mereka berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Kau ingat kasus yang terjadi 1 tahun lalu? Di roller coaster tadi?" Shinichi bertanya pada Ran yang sedang duduk. Ran menoleh ke arah Shinichi dan mengangguk.

"Kau juga masih ingat pada 2 laki-laki berpakain serba hitam yang duduk di baris paling belakang?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Shinichi dijawab oleh Ran dengan anggukan.

"Aku curiga pada mereka, makanya saat itu aku pergi untuk mengikuti mereka. Dan dugaanku benar, mereka terlibat dalam penyelundupan senjata. Tapi, aku ketahuan dan aku hampir dibunuh." Shinichi bercerita pada Ran dengan santai. Sementara Ran memandang Shinichi dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tenanglah, aku berhasil lolos. Tapi mereka melihat wajahku, dan karena mereka pasti mengincarku akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghilang ke luar negeri. Itulah kenapa aku tak bisa berada di sini setahun belakangan." Shinichi menjelaskan ceritanya dengan mengganti bagian kalau dia mengecil menjadi kabur ke luar negeri.

"Jadi, kau sudah bisa membicarakan organisasi itu selain denganku, profesor, atau Hattori?" suara yang mereka berdua kenal itu mengejutkan mereka.

"Oi! Shiho! Berhenti mengejutkanku!" ucap Shinichi cukup keras. Ran hanya memberikan senyuman hangat pada Shiho.

"Ah, Shiho-chan. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ran pada Shiho masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sejak kejadian dengan Vermouth dipelabuhan dulu, setiap melihat Ran , Shiho selalu teringat pada Akemi.

"Aku dan Profesor Agasa menemani Kelompok Detektif Cilik bermain di sini." Shiho menjawab pertanyaan Ran dengan senyuman tulus.

"Shiho-neechan, ayo kita naik itu!" ajak Ayumi pada Shiho sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana di sana. Shiho mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Ayumi.

"Sudah dulu, Mouri-san, Kudo-kun." pamit Shiho pada Shinichi dan Ran. Shinichi dan Ran melambaikan tangan mereka pada Shiho.

"Shiho-chan tak pernah memanggil orang dengan nama depan mereka, ya?" Ran memang penasaran karena dia belum pernah mendengar Shiho memanggil seseorang dengan nama depan mereka.

"Jarang. Hanya beberapa orang yang pernah dipanggil nama depannya olehnya. Aku saja baru sekali dipanggil 'Shinichi', dan itu saat dia marah padaku." ungkap Shinichi. Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu disana dengan bersenang-senang.

Tanpa mereka sedari seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pendek memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman licik.

_**3 Bulan Kemudian**_

Shinichi sedang membaca buku di perpustakaannya. Tiba-tiba HPnya berbunyi.

"Halo, Kudo disini." jawab Shinichi dengan malas. Dia bahkan sampai lupa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Ah, Kudo-kun! Ini aku, Inspektur Megure. Aku ingin minta tolong dengan kasus yang sedang aku tangani. Kau bisa?" suara dari seberang telepon menyaut. Shinichi menjadi semangat mendengar ada kasus.

"Kasus apa? Beri aku alamatnya, aku akan kesana." Shinichi menjawab sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Kasus pembunuhan, Museum Beika. Terima kasih, Shinichi." jelas Inspektur Megure sebelum menutup telpon.

Shinichi yang sedang bersemangat langsung menuju rumah Profesor Agasa untuk minta diantar. Dia membuka pintu dengan seenaknya.

"Profesor! Tolong antar aku ke…" kata-kata Shinichi terputus karena di depannya berdiri Shiho yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi. Shiho mengenakan jaket putih diatas kaus hitam dan celana jeans pendek. Rambutnya diikat dan dia memakai kacamata.

'Dia cantik sekali' batin Shinichi. Tanpa sadar wajahnya sedikit memerah. Shiho yang merasa risih dengan pandangan Shinichi menyentil dahi Shinichi dengan cukup keras.

"Ouuch! Untuk apa itu?" bentak Shinichi. Shiho hanya tertawa kecil.

"Agar kau berhenti memandangiku dengan tampang mesum." goda Shiho. Shinichi hanya mendengus.

"Ah, Shinichi. Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Profesor Agasa yang datang entah darimana. Shinichi menoleh dan tersenyum.

Shinichi sudah membuka mulut tapi Shiho mendahuluinya. "Biar kutebak, Museum Beika?"

"Bagaiman kau tahu?" tanya Shinichi penasaran.

"Inspektur Megure meminta bantuanku, jadi aku akan kesana."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berangkat ke Museum Beika. Sesampainya di sana mereka melihat Kogoro Mouri dan Ran berdiri bersama Heiji dan Kazuha.

"Yo Hattori! Kapan kau datang?" sapa Shinichi yang langsung dibalas cengiran khas Heiji.

"Tadi malam. Ayahku dan ayah Kazuha ada urusan di sini, jadi kami ikut."

"Huh! Dua detektif bocah bergabung, tetap saja tak bisa mengalahkanku! HAHAHAHA!" ejek Kogoro. Shinichi dan Heiji hanya memberikan tatapan jijik padanya. Shiho yang (entah kenapa) sangat penasaran dengan kasus itu langsung masuk. Dia berjalan melewati Kogoro, Ran, dan Kazuha dengan santai dan menghampiri Inspektur Megure.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Kogoro pada para remaja dan Profesor Agasa.

"Dia Shiho Miyano. Dia partner-ku." jawab Shinichi sambil berjalan masuk bersama Hattori.

Inspektur menjelaskan keadaan. Korban bernama Matt Darwin, sejarahwan dari Amerika. Dia tewas tertembak di bagian kepala. Korban tewas meninggalkan pesan berupa kertas putih yang tertutup oleh darahnya. Sementara orang-orang yang dicurigai sebagai pelaku adalah teman-teman korban selama kuliah.

Yang pertama, Ahmed Rozak dari Malaysia.

Selanjutnya, Danielle Rutzger dari Jerman.

Lalu, Liz Adler dari Inggris.

Terakhir, Viktor Kravchenko dari Rusia.

Dari mereka semua yang alibinya bisa dipercaya hanya Liz. Ran dan Kazuha membuktikan alibinya karena pada saat waktu kematian korban, Liz berada di depan mereka.

Shinichi, Heiji, dan Shiho langsung menyelidiki TKP. Selama beberapa menit mereka terus mencari saat tiba-tiba ada yang jatuh dari meja yang terletak di sebelah korban. Shiho melihatnya dan menunjukannya pada Shinichi dan Heiji.

"Ini adalah miniatur Tokarev, pistol yang sering dipakai oleh prajurit Rusia saat perang dingin." Shinichi menjelaskan tentang benda yang ditemukan Shiho. Ran dan Kazuha yang melihat interaksi mereka dari kejauhan sedikit curiga dengan hubungan mereka.

"Are your friends there dating?" tanya Liz yang baru saja selesai dimintai keterangan oleh polisi.

"I don't know." jawaban Ran membuat Kazuha menoleh. Liz hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

"They have the chemistry, thought." ujar Liz. Ran melihat Shinichi dan Shiho sedang berdiskusi bersama Heiji soal kasus itu.

Shinichi menghampiri teman-teman korban untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Dia berbisik sesuatu pada Liz.

"Yes. His hobby is shooting. He was a member of an Air Soft Gun Club in US." Liz memberikan jawaban yang dia harapkan. Dia tanpa sadar memasang senyum khas yang selalu dia tunjukan saat berhasil menemukan permaslahan suatu kasus. Shiho yang melihat itu tersenyum dan memperhatikan wajahnya.

'Senyum sombong itu tak pernah berhenti menarik perhatianku' batinnya. Setelah itu Shinichi meminta para tersangka berkumpul di TKP.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa orang yang membunuh Matt disini." Shinichi masih memasang senyuman khasnya. Dia melirik teman-teman korban dan mengangkat tanggannya. Dia menunjuk laki-laki yang berdiri di kanan kelompok itu.

"Pelakunya adalah kau, Viktor Kavchenko." Viktor yang mendengar kata-kata Shinichi langsung pucat.

"A-apa buktinya kalu aku pelakunya?" elak Viktor dengan gugup.

"Korban adalah sejarahwan. Dia sangat suka sejarah perang. Pesan terakhir korban adalah kertas putih yang menjadi merah oleh darah. Kalau menggabungkan itu dengan fakta kalau korban adalah orang Amerika. Pesan itu bisa dibaca…" penjelasan Shinichi dipotong Shiho.

"_Red_." Shinichi mengangguk. Heiji akhirnya juga menyadari apa yang dimaksud Shinichi.

"Apa maksudnya?" Inspektur Megure masih bingung dengan analisis Shinichi.

"_Red_ adalah julukan prajurit Rusia yang diberikan oleh prajurit Amerika semasa perang. Jadi, maksud korban adalah dia dibunuh oleh orang Rusia." kali ini Heiji yang memberikan analisis. Semuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sementara Viktor menggeram. Dia langsung mencekik Shiho dari belakang dan mengambil pistol di pergelangan kakinya.

"Stay away from me! I'll fucking kill her if you try to arrest me!" bentak Viktor. Shiho berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena Viktor jauh lebih kuat darinya.

_DEG!_

Tiba-tiba Shiho merasakannya. Merasakan aura yang hanya dimiliki oleh anggota organisasi jubah hitam. Ekspresinya menunjukan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Shinichi yang mengenali ekspresi Shiho langsung mengerti. Dia berusaha mencari sumber dari aura yang dirasakan Shiho. Dia terus mencari saat tiba-tiba…

_DOR!_

Suara tembakan terdengar dan sedetik berikutnya Viktor terkapar di lantai dan memegangi engkelnya yang tertembak. Semua menoleh ke arah tembakan dan melihat seorang laki-laki dengan topi rajutan hitam dan jaket hitam berdiri sambil memegang pistol. Shiho yang melihat laki-laki langsung terdiam.

Laki-laki itu adalah Shuichi Akai. Shinichi terkejut dengan kemunculannya. Dia kira dia sudah kembali ke Amerika 3 bulan lalu.

Setelah beberapa menit Viktor dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk selanjutnya ke kantor polisi. Akai yang menembak pelaku langsung ditanyai oleh Inspektur Megure.

"Kau siapa? Dan kenapa kau punya pistol?" tanyanya pada Akai. Akai menjelaskan kalau dia adalah agen FBI dan dia disini untuk menemui seseorang.

Shiho sangat _shock_ dengan kejadian barusan. Bukan menjadi tameng hidup pelaku, tapi melihat Akai. Dia mengenali wajah itu. Wajah laki-laki yang dicintai kakaknya.

'Dai Moroboshi. Kenapa dia disini?' pikiran Shiho kacau. Tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Akai yang baru saja dimintai keterangan oleh polisi melihat Shiho. Dia lalu berjalan menghampiri Shiho. Saat dia sudah di depan Shiho dia membuka mulutnya.

_PLAK!_

Tamparan Shiho mendarat di wajah Akai. Orang-orang terkejut melihat itu. Ran langsung menghampiri Shiho dan menahannya.

"KAU BRENGSEK! GARA-GARA KAU, KAKAK HARUS MATI! UNTUK APA KAU KEMARI!" bentak Shiho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Akai yang mendengar kata-kata Shiho langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku sangat menyesal karena memanfaatkan kakakmu. Tapi, perlu kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya." hati Akai sedikit nyeri membicarakan Akemi. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Akemi.

"Aku disini untuk menepati janjiku padanya." Akai menjelaskan janjinya pada Akemi untuk menjaga Shiho jika dia dibunuh oleh organisasi. Shiho akhirnya menangis. Ran yang menahannya dari belakang berusaha menenangkannya. Shinichi yang melihat ini juga ingin menenagkan Shiho. Tapi dia sadar bahwa kematian Akemi juga kesalahnnya. Dia seharusnya bisa menyelamatkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat Shiho akhirnya tenang. Dia meminta agar Ran memberinya waktu untuk bicara dengan Akai.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shiho dingin. Akai menghela napas dan menjawab pertanyaan Shiho.

"Bergabunglah dengan FBI. Kau akan aman jika bergabung." bola mata Shiho membesar mendengar tawaran Akai.

"Dari siapa? Organisasi itu sudah tamat." Shiho sedikit takut dengan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Akai.

"Salah satu dari mereka kabur." dan yang ditakutkan Shiho terjadi. Shinichi akhirnya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Siapa yang lari?" Shinichi sedikit khawatir dengan keselamatan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Vermouth." Shinichi dan Shiho melihat Akai tidak percaya. Jika Vermouth yang ahli menyamar itu kabur, mereka bisa mati kapan saja.

"Aku menolak. Aku akan disini saat dia datang. Aku tak akan lari." Shiho mengutip kata-kat Ayumi dulu. Kalimat yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan menolak program prelindungan saksi dari FBI.

"Aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Akai langsung pergi. Shinichi menggegam tangan Shiho dan membawanya ke mobil profesor.

"Ayo kita rayakan keberhasilan kita dengan makan di kedai ramen yang enak." ajak Shinichi. Shiho tersenyum melihat wajah Shinichi yang penuh semangat.

Setelah makan bertiga dengan profesor, mereka pulang. Shiho tertidur di bangku belakang. Setelah sampai di rumah profesor, Shinichi mengangkat Shiho ke kamarnya. Dia meletakan Shiho di atas kasur. Saat dia akan pergi Shiho menahan tangannya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Shiho singkat. Shinichi mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Shiho. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya diputar oleh Shiho agar berhadapan dengannya. Shinichi baru ingin protes ketika Shiho tanpa terduga mencium pipi Shinichi singkat dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Shinichi masih terpaku. Dia memegang pipinya dan tersenyum. Dia kembali ke rumahnya dan tidur dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

**AN : Maaf baru bisa update soalnya banyak tugas sekolah. Harap maklum. Lupa bilang kalau umur Shiho disini saya bikin setahun lebih muda. Biar lebih pas sama Shinichi. Ok, ketemu next chap!**


End file.
